Stranger Things Have Happened?
by TraptWolf94
Summary: "Gah!" I screamed. "What the hell!" I sat up and stared at what I now realize was a massively overgrown white dog. Kiba's dog. Kiba off of the TV show, Naruto. A fictional show that airs once a week on Cartoon Network. KibaXoc kiba/oc sasu/saku naru/hina
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! This is my first story i've writen that i would like to continue! I just want to say that the pairings in this story are as followed:

**_KibaXoc _**

**_SasukeXSakura, _**

**_NarutoXHinata, _**

**_ShikamaruXIno,_**

**_NejiXTenTen._**

If there are any other pairings that you would like me to add don't hesitate to message me. ENJOY!! Oh! and if there are any spelling mastakes or incorrect information message me aswell. THANKYOU!!

* * *

"What...have you done?" I said to my brother, whilst staring at my once clean and orderly room, with wide eyes.  
"Umm, Happy Birthday...?" He said with a nervous smile. I smile at him sadistically.  
"Any last wishes my **beloved** brother?" That was all he needed. He bolted out through my doorway, through the hallway and practically jumped down the stairway, landing ungracefully on his ass.  
I grinned, and then turned to my bedroom. My bed with a quilt of a random anime collage was in the form of a mountain-tunnel thing. My drawer of folded clothes in neat piles now had every draw pulled out with the clothes spilling all over the place and inside out. My shelves of books, Naruto and wolf plushies, random clutter and my MacDonald's toys were scattered across the room. My alarm clock was smashed- ...MY WHAT WAS SMASHED??!! _'Oh, wait, that was me this morning.'_ I thought sheepishly. I sighed and started to clean up. "Why, Lord, did you put me in the same family as thy devil's son?!" I yelled at the roof.  
"Keep it down in there!!" my dad said-**yelled** in the room next door. I rolled my eyes and replied. "YEAH, yeah...cranky old bas-"  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!" My dad yelled back.

After I was finished cleaning my room, **finally**, I checked my diary was still safe under my mattress. "Maybe next time, foolish brother." I muttered in my super cool quote off of a character in my favourite anime, Naruto_. 'Oh that was so awesome. Why is it that it happens when no one is around?' _I thought aimlessly.  
"Koda, sweetie! Din dinz is ready!" my wonderful mother yelled from down stairs. "Coming!!" I replied. I ran 'skilfully' downstairs landing 'purposely' on my butt, then walked painfully to the table and sat down on a chair. I sat opposite my **wonderful** brother (Think I just threw up a little there.) and next to my mum while my dad sat next to my hopefully adopted brother. To avoid the awkward silence, like always, we turned our heads towards our cheap, crappie television. The news was on and currently an old but pretty lady was saying 'good evening' while following up with why it isn't.  
"Twelve students have mysteriously disappeared from Jasmikern High School today and teachers say it was a blinding light that's at fault. Police say they have leads but refuse to comment on the matter. The parents of the twelve students have been questioned and so far know no one who would do such a thing. If you have additional information that could further the investigation please contact **Crime Stoppers** on 1800 654 937..." said the reporter but after that none of us we listening but looking at one another. "Isn't that your school, Dakoda?" My dad asked confused.  
"Uhh, yea, but I didn't hear anything about it... the teachers must have been asked not to start anything up." I said, also confused.  
"Do you know any of those kids?" my brother asked.  
"I don't think so... although I didn't see Kim, Nikki or Suzy after school today. They were meant to meet me, Josh and Brit at the bus stop. We just thought they hitched a ride with Kim's sister..." I said a little panicky. "It's okay darling," My mum said to me. "I'll call Nicole's dad and Susanne's Mum. You can try to contact Kimberly's sister, okay?"  
"Uh huh." I said with tears in my eyes. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my phone off of my bed. As I dialled Kimmy's sister I could hear my dad say 7 words that made the lump in my throat all the more worse.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

I walked slowly to the front of my high school. The tired, sad look in my eyes and on my face told everyone that I had found out my three best friends since kindie had disappeared off the face of the earth. No leads. No nothing.  
Last night I was informed by Kim's sister, Nicole's dad and Susanne's mum that they disappeared in the girls' bathroom with the 9 other girls that were in there. Apparently a message went over the loudspeaker telling me to go to the front office. To tell me and my other friends what had happened. But that would have been the period I skipped with Josh and Brittany.  
I looked up once I reached my locker and saw Josh and Brit with the same expression that I had on.  
"Koda...?" I must have let a few tears leak down my check. That was all Brittney needed. She hugged me tightly and we cried together. Josh came over and put a hand on our heads and said with the reassurance that we both needed. "Don't worry girls, If the police aren't gunna find them then I am! But I'm gunna need some hot babes by my side to help my reputation as an awesome detective. " He said with uber seriousness. That got me and Brit cracking up. Josh didn't do serious but it was hilarious when he tried. "Okay babe! But that means we need clues and, unlucky for you, those clues are in the girls toilets." Brit said with a smirk. The look Josh gave us was a classic, and made us crack up again. Mouth still a gape, face pale; he almost looked like a fish. That thought made me laugh harder. "Can't... [gulp of air]...breathe..." I said breathless, holding my stomach. "Me... [gulp of air]...Neither..." Brit said in the same position. Josh retained his composure and walked away. We stared confused.  
"Josh! We were just playing!" Brit and I yelled, running after him. We caught up to him and noticed he-**we** had stopped in front of the girl's toilet. We all walked in there together and looked around. "Wow," Josh said. "I was expecting it to be more..."  
"Pink?" I said questionably. "Uhh, yes actually." He said while looking at the black and red walls.  
Both me and Brit rolled our eyes. "Boys." We said in sync.  
This is where they disappeared. Maybe we should... you know." Josh said. I raised my eyebrow, "look around?" I said with amusement. "Do the hairspray fumes make you ditsy?" Brit smirked at that one.  
"Shut up. I forget what I was gunna say, okay?!" He said, without dignity. "Tame your man Brit. He's lost his leash again. " I said with a cruel smirk. Brit rolled her eyes and walked over to Josh, grabbed his hand and walked around the small bathroom. I smiled and walked behind them, looking for clues. Then as we got to the middle of the bathroom a blinding light shot up from the floor, along with a loud ringing.  
"WHAT THE SPAGETTI!!!" Brittney yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" I yelled along with her.  
"JOSH!!" Brit yelled scared, hugging him for dear life. "DON'T LET GO!!" He yelled back, trying to grab my hand. Suddenly a gush of wind knocked me off my feet and I landed with a thump. I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw the wind pulling Josh and Brit toward the light. Then they fell into it. Just like that. They were gone. But the light wasn't. I contemplated whether or not I should dive in after them. The clock was ticking and time was running out. The blinding light was dimming and the wind grew weaker_. 'What do I do??????'_ I thought, while jumping from one foot to the other. _'Should I run for it? No, I can't! They are my friends!'_

**What do I do?**

* * *

Thankyou for reading!!!!!! Please review and/or rate so i know if i fail at writing my own Naruto story. Thanks again!

Next chapter will be uploaded asap! But here's a random quote for what's to come.

**Preview;  
**_"Do you always talk to yourself?" said a male voice. I jumped and turned my head quickly. My eyes widened greatly. If they were any bigger they most likely would have fallen out. "Wha...bah...hea...nar...ani...huh?" I said confused and embarrassed that I'd been caught in my slight moment of insanity._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!! Thanks for wanting to read my story!! There are a few things i need to mention before you read. This is set about three years after naruto manga 472 and it's in shippuden time. So kiba and all that would be 3 years older than they are in shippuden making them around 18-ish. Um, so if you don't want any spoilers then i (regretabily) suggest you don't read this series. But if you couldn't care less then go for it! :D ENJOY!! Again.

* * *

I looked at the door, turned to the light and sprinted toward it. I jumped at it and closed my eyes. Everything was black and quiet. **Dead** quiet.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw... blue. My mind kind of clicked and I realized I was looking at what would appear to be the sky. I sat up and looked around. I was on a soft bed of grass in a field of trees and hills. 'Wow. Hell upgraded.' I thought with humour. "Okay. Let's focus here Koda. You're not in hell, but you aren't in heaven either. That means I survived the blinding light and deafly ringing. So, that would make me... where?" I asked myself.  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" said a male voice. I jumped and turned my head quickly. My eyes widened greatly. If they were any bigger they most likely would have fallen out. "Wha...bah...hea...nar...ani...huh?" I said confused and embarrassed that I'd been caught in my slight moment of insanity. "Hey, I know I'm cute and all but that's just exaggerating it a little don't you think." He said with a cocky smirk. That one made me blush **big** time. 'OMG!! That's Kiba off Naruto!!!!! I really did die and go to heaven!!! I told dad skipping class wasn't a sin!' I thought with unbelievable happiness and then I **fainted**. Yep, I fainted!  
How. Embarrassment.

* * *

'What's that smell...?' I thought with curiosity, 'Smells kind of like off meat.' My fingers twitched as something wet hit my arm and dribbled down to my wrist. 'What the...?'  
I cracked open my left eye open slightly to see a hairy, white, distorted face. I jumped in confusion as my eyes went wide with shock.  
"Gah!" I screamed. "What the hell?!" I sat up and stared at what I now realize was a massively overgrown white dog. Kiba's dog. Kiba off of the TV show, Naruto. A fictional show that airs every morning on _Cartoon Network. 'oh...kay... Coz this is normal.'_ I thought sarcastically._  
_"Please don't faint again." Said a familiar voice. I turned sharply (seems I've been doing a lot of that.) to the voice and saw, once again the boy from my dreams, _literally_. I stared, mouth agape.  
"Are you okay? You're looking at me as if I were God or superman or something." He said with one upturned eyebrow. "I'ma um, yea, uh-um oops, sor-sorry." I replied embarrassed. I could tell my face was red, **very** red. "Uh, can I help you? OH, Thank you for um bring me to here. Um, my name is Dakoda, BUT you can call me Koda if you want. Or not, I don't mind really, uhh..." I said really, really fast. "Um, I'm Kiba, your welcome and if you're okay with it then I'll call you Koda." Kiba replied with a smirk. "Oh, and you don't have to be so nervous. Even if I look important, I'm really a normal person like you." I grinned on the outside but on the inside I was thinking, _'I very much doubt that my K9-ninja-friend.'_ I stopped grinning and took a deep breath in. "Uh, would you happen to know what the time is? And the date,? And the year would be helpful as well. In fact why don't you just fill me on the past couple of years." I said whilst rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. (I mean, how many people ask that kind of thing.) "You'd be surprised how many people ask that question around here these days." He said with humour. I sweat-dropped. (Apparently not.) "Well, what would you like to know? Wait. Maybe you should tell me about yourself first." he said, looking at my silver cross necklace that hung from my neck.  
"Um. I don't really remember." "You don't remember anything??" He said amazed. "Uhh. Kinda." I replied. "I've heard about that Naruto dude and Someone Uchiha, but other than that I've lost my memory. The last thing I remember is hearing about Madara being alive & Uchiha dude killing Oro-snake-guy." I lied.  
"You don't remember which village you came from?"  
"Uh, that would be a no..." I said clicking my tongue. "Oh." He stated. "Well this is Konaha and it's the leaf village. It's the year 2009 and it's September 3rd. The time is 10am and it's been 2 days since you blacked out. That person you mentioned earlier is Naruto Uzamaki and is currently in the position for hokage. Sasuke **Uchiha** is on probation after returning to the village when he realised he was a dumbass. It's 3 years since Sasuke killed Orochimaru AND Madara was pronounced dead when team 7 killed him 6 months ago. I assume you have no idea who team 7 is but you'll find out eventually." He said all in one breathe. (How you might ask? Simple. I'm the author.)  
"Wow. You have good lungs." I said cutely. (I hope.) Kiba smiled and was about to say something else when the door at the front of the room suddenly opened. A beautiful woman who looked to be in her early 40's walked across the room and stood at the foot of my bed, eyeing me. _'Tsunande'_ I thought in recognition. "Kiba, you are _meant_ to be filling in for Naruto while he does my paper work." She said with authority. "Hai, Lady Tsunande" He said with a bow. He walked briskly out of the room and quietly shut the door. Tsunande's eyes didn't leave me for a moment. _'Freaky'_ I thought. "My name is Lady Tsunande, I am the hokage or leader of this village and you will treat me with respect at all times. You will answer ALL my questions truthfully and if I notice a speck of dishonestly in those big blue eyes of yours I WILL send you to interrogation. Got it?" She said with a straight face. "I stared wide eyed at her and urged my heart beat to slow down in fear that she would hear it. "Yes ma'am. " I said with a quiet voice.  
"What is your name, girl?"  
"Dakoda, but my friends call me Koda."  
"Age & Date of birth."  
"15. I was born 4th of April, 1994"  
It went on like this for about half an hour until she finally got to the reason why she was here.

"Where do you come from and why did Kiba find you 5 clicks away from my village?" She asked sternly.  
"I have lost my memory up until about 3 years ago but even then I only remember things I learnt off other people so I don't know where I came from or if anyone is looking for me." I said rushed, lying again.  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok. Well, you will have a ninja of my choice with you 24/7 until I see it fit and trust you enough. Are you okay with these terms?" I replied with gleaming eyes, "Yes Hokage, I won't let you down!" I said grining. "Great! Because I'm assigning you Kiba!"  
My grin slid away... "But, but, but!" I said flustered. "I don't wanna bother him!" I thought with joy, 'Gah!! Best. Day. Ever.'  
"You won't." She said waving her arm in dismiss. She must have noticed the blush on my face. "Now let me give you a check up."

After my check up the Hokage let me out of what I realised was a hospital. I was ordered to stay at most 20 meters away from the radius of the hokage tower, until Kiba and the others returned from whatever they had to do. It was more boring than watching a clock for an hour. No joke.

**2 Hours Later.**

*crunch, crunch* I looked up from my spot on the ground. I was leaning my back against the hokage tower while a sat in the hot sun. I saw Kiba (Squeal!), a gorgeous boy with blonde hair and gleaming of orange and a pretty girl with light pink hair and shirt-skirt thing. _'Naruto and Sakura! OMG!! I can't believe I'm about to talk to them! GAH!! Okay keep calm. Keep cool. Breathe.' _I thought with excitement.

* * *

Hello... R&R ? lol, anyway sorry if these chapters are too short. i can't focuse long enough to write but if you bug me with reviews and ratings i would be happy to write more!! :D :D :D byebye!

Would you like a preview?

**Preview;  
**_"So, what do you wanna do today?" Kiba asked me as the others tagged along. 'You.' i thought without thinking (If that's possible). I blushed scarlet when i realised what i had just thought and thanked the heavens i didn't say it out loud. "Um, why don't we go to a ramen stand? I can still hear Naruto telling me how good it is from 5 minutes back." i said, still blushing but smiling at him. He blushed a light shade of pink and turn his head. 'What did i do? Am i annoying him already?' i thought sadly._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Hi, again." Kiba said with a smirk. I smiled at him with a shade of pink upon my face, and then looked at the ground shyly. The girl with pink hair, who I realised was Sakura, smiled at me and stepped forward with her arm out stretched. "Hi! My name is Sakura and this is Naruto. It's nice to meet you!" She said giddily. "H-hi, I'm Dakoda, o-or Koda if you want." I said still looking at the ground. 'Damn. Curse my shyness!' I thought angrily. "How come you're out here?" Naruto said with a confused look. "Oh! U-um, Lady Tsunade said that I had to wait outside till Kiba came back. And that when he did, he had to see her." I replied. "Fair enough. Do you know why?" Kiba asked.  
"She said something about 24/7 ninja watch... I-I think. I wasn't e-exactly paying attention." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Welcome to the club, Koda-Chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I giggled at Naruto and gave him a big smile. Kiba started to walk toward the hokage tower and said as we watched his back, "I'll do the report Sakura, see you guys after."  
'His mood has changed drastically. What did I do?' I thought, concerned. "Don't worry," said Sakura noticing my expression. "He's upset that Akamaru, his dog, was injured in our mission. It wasn't you." After she said that I thought, 'So that's why Akamaru wasn't with them.'  
I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. "It was n-nice meeting you b-both. I hope I see you too soon,y- yea?" I asked. ''Of cause. It was nice meeting you too! Maybe if you're not doing anything tomorrow, me and Naruto can show you around. Maybe meet some of our friends?" She said. "Yea!! You wanna meet my girlfriend, Koda-Chan?? She's reminds me of you!" Naruto said enthusiastically, as usual.  
'Girlfriend?' I thought amazed. 'Could that be Hinata?' "Sure Naruto. I'd l-love to meet h-her. What about you S-Sakura?" I asked with an innocent look. "Uhh," She said flustered. "I'm kinda in a relationship with someone but he's a little withholding so if he doesn't take any notice of you it's not because you did something wrong. He's just a little..." She said searching for the right word. "Socially retarded?" Replied Naruto with a knowing look.  
"Ehem." A deep voice uttered from behind our little 'mothers meeting' as my own mum would call it. We all turned to see a male teenager with black piercing eyes and black-blue hair glaring at Naruto. Naruto paled considerably."You say something, Dobe?" He said through clenched teeth. Naruto's face heated up with anger. "I'm not a Dobe, Sasuke-Teme!!"  
"Dobe."  
"Teme!!"  
"Idoit."  
"Ice cube!!"  
"Retard."  
"Social loser!!"

*10 minutes later*

"Tomato freak!!"  
"Ramen freak!"  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Screeched Sakura with her fists clenched at her side and steam coming out of her ears. I took a sidestep away from the enraged women. "Can't you see our guest is annoyed!?!?!?" She yelled pointing at me. "I-I don't mind really!!" I said franticly, waving my hands around like a loon. "I'm sorry Koda-Chan! Sasuke-Teme, apologise!!!" Naruto said with a glare at Sasuke. "Who are you?" Sasuke said with no emotion. 'Gezz, straight to the point. How lovely.' I thought sarcastically. "I'm-" I was cut off by ANOTHER voice, but this one I recognised instantly. "Mind your own business Uchiha." Kiba said coldly, walking up from behind me and Sakura.  
'Gah!! So protective!! Or maybe he just hates Sasuke.' I thought while looking at the glare he was giving Sasuke. "Uh, s-sorry for causing so m-much bother. I guess I'll see you g-guys later?"I asked looking at Sakura.  
"Yea, tomorrow. We'll meet you at the Ramen Bar. Kiba can show you, right?" Sakura said with a look. "Hai." Kiba said with the same look. (It was a very obvious look, OK?! Like they knew a joke but wouldn't share what the punch line was. The look wasn't funny though! More like it was serious. Ok, I'm gunna stop now. Continue!)  
Naruto and Sakura said there goodbye's to me and Kiba while Sasuke just stood there bored-like. We walked our separate ways and I just followed Kiba like a lost puppy. (It's not that you were Star Struck. You just weren't told where you were going to live.)  
"I, uh, did Hokage tell you b-by any chance w-where I would be living?" I asked sceptically. Kiba looked over his shoulder, at me. "With me" He said with a smile. He faced foreword again and kept walking, not realising I had stopped with my mouth agape, staring at the back of his head. Something inside my head told me he was smirking while my reaction was boasting his ego, so I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this. I snapped out of my trance and ran to catch up to him. "D-do you still live with your f-family?" I asked out of breath (from running.)  
"Kind of. I live with my mum, I have a sister who is currently living with her _boyfriend _and I don't live with my dad." He said giving me a side glance. "Why?" "Jus-just curious." I replied shyly.  
Kiba walked us to his house and showed me my room; introduce me to his mum (Who looks so much like him.) and then we went to the Vet (which is run by Kiba's mum and sister.) and checked up on Akamaru, who had a nasty cut up his leg. After that Kiba and I went to our (separate!) bedrooms and fell asleep.

*8am Thursday*

I awoke, once again, to the smell of off meat and dog dribble running down my arm. 'Ewwww.' I thought sulkily. I opened my eyes and saw Akamaru with his front paws either side my head and his back paws at either side of my waist. "Hey Akamaru." I said sleepily. I looked around and saw no Kiba. "Where's Kiba big boy?" Akamaru jumped off me and ran out of my bedroom. "Eh?" I enquired. I heard footsteps approaching my bedroom and pulled the bed covers up to my neck when I realized I only wore my bra and underwear to bed. (Seeming you had nothing else to wear.) 'Please tell me that's Kiba's mum.' I prayed. It was Kiba. "Hay Koda. You wanted to meet my friends' right?... I'll meet you down stairs." He said, than realized that I was scarlet red. "You remember the way right?" He asked looking at my checks. Which made me blush harder. "I, uh, y-yes, w-won't be l-long." I said quietly. "Feel free to use the shower down the hall, kay?" Kiba said as he turned his back to leave. Once I was sure he was gone I changed back into my clothes, which consisted of light, blue short shorts and a black hoodie that was REALLY massive. Under that was my favourite halter-neck top, which was a blood red. I lightly ran toward the bathroom, locked the door and jumped in the shower. I turned the taps so hot water flowed and undresses. As I cleaned myself and washed my hair I couldn't help but sing my favourite song at the moment, Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead.  
I sang to the beat I was making with my foot.  
_**"Look alive, I'm dead inside. My heart has holes and black blood flows.  
We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get f-ed up while the world just shrugs.  
With no thought logically.  
Were wondering the streets so aimlessly.  
I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly.  
And people say you Dye your hair and wear tight jeans, that doesn't mean.  
That you can't scream, or like loud noise, you got a choice, you have a voice.  
And just because you showed no love and hate on us  
you f-ed our trust.  
Now watch we thrust this  
Knife Called Lust into my Chest until it Bust.  
This love, This Hate  
Is burning me away  
It's hard to face the world  
This love, This Hate  
Is Burning me away  
It's harder times like these that never change.  
Mad at the fact your dad is an addict, your friend takes pills he thinks it cures sadness,  
I'm not here to attack or make you kids panic,  
but i just think it's tragic the way these kids have it.  
And everybody sins and it all begins, it goes back around, nobody ever wins.  
and you stab yourself in the back,  
EVERYBODY JUST RELAXED! it all just hits so close to home,  
we all got friends but we stand alone,  
and you're on your own from a broken home,  
you keep the truth inside and it stays unknown.  
Nostalgia hit and it's time to quit,  
and everybody acts like it don't mean shit.  
A and your friend will stab you just to ef some girl,  
put your hands in the air and scream EF THE WORLD!!!  
This love, This Hate  
Is burning me away  
It's hard to face the world  
This love, This Hate  
Is Burning me away  
It's harder times like these that never change  
Let go  
I'll bring you closer  
Right now  
I'll hold on tightly  
Let go  
We're going nowhere  
Somewhere  
And things aren't over  
Harder times like these!  
Growing up on the streets!  
Harder times like these!  
We'll put you back on your feet!  
This love, This Hate  
Is burning me away  
It's hard to face the world  
This love, This Hate  
Is Burning me away  
It's harder times like these that never change  
And I fall to the ground with my teardrops  
And I get lost every time my heart stops  
This love this hate is burning me away  
And I fall to the ground with my teardrops  
And I get lost every time my heart stops  
This love this hate is burning me away!"**_

After I sang, hopefully nobody heard, I got dressed into my dirty clothes and walked down stairs with my still wet hair that clung to my face. I walked into what I assumed was the kitchen and found Kiba eating a bowl of Coco Pops while blushing. 'Well what do you know. They have Coco Pops in this universe. Sweet!' I grinned and sat down at the table and stared into space, as I usually do when I want something. Kiba's voice zoned me back in. "Wo wong hum ob hiss?"  
"Um, s-sorry?" I replied slowly. He swallowed what was left in his mouth and repeated what he was trying to say. "Sorry," He said scratching the back of his neck, "Do you want some of this?"  
"Yes please!" I said really fast while I straightened my back in excitement.

*After breakfast.*

We walked to the ramen stand and found a lot of people wait for me. I blushed as soon as it hit that **I **would be the centre of attention. I walked slower so I was behind Kiba as we reached it.  
"Ehem." Kiba announced through the crowd. Silence swept through them as they all studied what they could see of me."Everyone." Kiba spoke, "This, is Koda. Be nice."  
No one spoke. "Um, H-hi." I said quietly, like I always do when I'm nervous. A girl with pale eyes and lilac hair stepped forward. "H-Hi Koda-Chan, my name is Hinata." She said. I smiled big at her silently thanking her for speaking first. "KODA-CHAN!!!" Naruto's usually loud voice said even louder. "Your here!!" With a grin I replied, "Uh-huh!"  
"Hi. I'm Kiba's teammate, Shino." Said the mysterious boy in the sunnies. I smiled at him turned my head to the next voice I heard. "I'm Ino! Nice to meet you, Koda!" She said flamboyantly. "Nice to meet you to, Ino." I replied smiling. After that it kind of went in a circle thing and everyone was saying their names.  
"Neji. Hi."  
"I'M ROCK LEE!! AND YOU'ER PRETTY!!-OWW"  
"I'm Tenten. Great to meet you finally. Kiba hasn't shut up about you since he found you." A girl with her hair in two buns on her head said with a smirk in Kiba's direction. I went a light shade of pink and looked at the ground. But the names went on.  
"Hn, Sasuke."  
"Hay, I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji."  
"It's awesome to meet you all and I'm sorry if Sakura forced you all to come." I said after everyone had spoken. "You're good on personality." Said Ino, "But I'm glad I met you!" I grinned at her. "Come on guys! I'm gunna show Koda some sites. You better all come!" Sakura aid with her fist in the air. Everyone began tailing her out of fear and let her point out memorable sites that I needed to know. At some point we lost Naruto to the Ramen stand as we went passed it a second time but nobody seem to notice. We were all pretty bored when we were finished looking around because it didn't take that long. Somehow it just ended up with me and Kiba at the front of the group, then Sasuke and Sakura behind us, Ino and Shikamaru having a verbal argument and Rock Lee joining in every few swear words, then it was Tenten and Neji in a heated discussion about chakra flow and then it was the rest excluding Naruto and Hinata, who I hadn't noticed had gone. "Where's Hinata?" I asked Kiba. "Probably stopped off with Naruto." He concluded. We walked a few blocks in silence before Kiba started to speak again.  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Kiba asked me as the others tagged along. 'You.' I thought without thinking (If that's possible). I blushed scarlet when I realised what I had just thought and thanked the heavens I didn't say it out loud. "Um, why don't we go to the ramen stand? I can still hear Naruto telling me how good it is from 5 blocks back." I said, still blushing but smiling at him. He blushed a light shade of pink and turned his head so I couldn't see his face. 'What did I do? Am I annoying him already?' I thought sadly. "O-ok." He said quickly a second later. I was suddenly pulled back and turned to see Sakura holding the back of my hoddie.  
"Can I help you?" I asked confused. She just grinned at me and motioned for Sasuke to move ahead of us.  
"What was that?"She said with the still present grin. "What was what?" I replied with thought.  
"Don't play dumb Koda. Or do you seriously not notice what just happened." I gave her a pointed look and shrugged my shoulders. "He got bored of me and decided to end the conversation?" I said with a raised eyebrow. She raised her own and muttered with an eye roll, "Just like Naruto before she had the guts." I looked at her with confusion. "Am I missing something?" I said looking at Kiba and Sasuke 'talking' about whatever. "Are you serious? Come on! He likes you! Tenten even gave you a hint!" She said looking at me.  
_"I'm Tenten. Great to meet you finally. Kiba hasn't shut up about you since he found you." A girl with her hair in two buns on her head said with a smirk in Kiba's direction.  
_"Oh." I said with realisation dawning on my face. "And I'm pretty sure blush is a sign of 'like' these days." She added.  
_"Um, why don't we go to the ramen stand? I can still hear Naruto telling me how good it is from 5 blocks back." I said, still blushing but smiling at him. He blushed a light shade of pink and turned his head so I couldn't see his face."  
_"Oh!" I said more clearly. "And I probably shouldn't tell you this but what Kiba told you when you woke up was a bad idea even if you're not a ninja. You could have been a spy but Kiba being the idiot he is, felt from his heart not his head." She said glaring at the back of his head.  
_"Well this is Konaha and it's the leaf village. It's the year 2009 and it's September 3__rd__. The time is 10am, Tuesday, and it's been 2 days since you blacked out. That person you mentioned earlier is __**Naruto**__ Uzamaki and is currently in the position for hokage. Sasuke __**Uchiha**__ is on probation after returning to the village when he realised he was a dumbass. It's 3 years since Sasuke killed __**Oro**__chimaru and Madara was pronounced dead when team 7 killed him 6 months ago. I assume you have no idea who team 7 is but you'll find out eventually."_  
"Wow. So, he likes me? _**Like**_, likes me?" I asked amazed at my ignorance.  
"Likes? Yes. Likes, likes? Your gunna have to ask him yourself honey." She said with a quirky smile.  
"But, but, but-" I said with wide eyes. "Butts are what you sit on." Came a voice from the right of me. I took a deep breath in and clutched the front of my hoodie. "You scared me." I said looking at the confused Ino. She grinned with her eyes shut and skipped ahead of us to catch up with Sasuke and Kiba who had apparently reached the ramen stand. "Get to know him. Maybe something will... bloom." Sakura said with a wink as, she to, skipped forward toward the others. 'Guess it wouldn't hurt.' I thought with a small smile. I jogged up to the others and took a seat next to Sakura and Kiba. It went Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Me, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Choji and then Shino. After our meal and Naruto's feast we all parted ways. Well, kind of. Sasuke and Sakura went to 'train' but it was obvious they were on a date. I think. Anyway, Shikamaru went to help out Ino in the flower shop, Naruto and Hinata were still at the Ramen Stand (He apparently was taking her to the hokage mountain after a couple more bowls of ramen.) and Tenten and Neji went to the weapons store. (Which is open 24 hours these days, for all your ninja needs.)The rest of Rookie 12 headed home.

* * *

Please Rate And/Or Review

-Kirra,


End file.
